The National Youth Survey (NYS) is a study of deviant behavior in a representative national youth panel (N=1725) which was aged 11-17 when first interviewed in 1977. This panel was reinterviewed annually for four subsequent years, the last interview (Wave 5) being completed in 1981 when the panel was aged 15-21. This application is for an extension of the NYS to permit a sixth wave of data collection from the youth panel in 1984 when the panel will be aged 18-24. The general objective of this newest data collection wave is to document the psychosocial developmental changes and behavioral role transitions occurring during the 18-24 age range and to examine the relationship between these changes and the initiation, continuity and termination of an individual's involvement in deviant behavior. There are three specific objectives of the proposed extension of the NYS: 1) to test the generality of a social psychological model which provided a relatively good explanation for deviant behavior during the adolescent years by examining its power to explain such behavior during the early adult years; 2) to describe the dynamics of deviant behavior patterns over the entire 11-24 age range during the early adult years; and 3) to examine the relationship between deviance proneness, deviant behavior, and the use of community mental health services. The theoretical model integrates traditional strain (i.e., stress), social control and social learning perspectives. This explanation focuses upon internal controls (e.g., personal values, beliefs, norms, and moral commitments) and external controls (e.g., involvement with and attachment to conventional and deviant others who provide social reinforcements and modeling for conventional and deviant acts). Types of deviant behavior examined are: 1) violent antisocial behaviors e.g., simple and aggravated assault, sexual assault, and domestic violence; 2) non-violent but illegal behaviors which include theft, illegal services (e.g., prostitution and selling drugs) public disorder, and property destruction; and 3) alcohol and illicit drug use with a focus upon dysfunctional/problem related use of these drugs.